Talk:Plastered Splicer
Format for this page Do White Splicers count as a character model like the Toasty, Waders, etc. or are they a separate splicer combat type, like Nitro or Spider Splicers? They do behave differently than other combat types. Also, does anyone know if the White Splicers all attack like spider splicers, or are there variations? A section on strategy might be appropriate for this page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:58, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Since the plastered corpses appear to look like those splicers....... If those splicers are plastered, wouldn't those splicers be those plastered corpses but posing? Naruto fan 6 23:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Nfan6 :Well, as it says, it appears that these Splicers use a plastered modification of older corpses of females found throughout the game. They might be the posed ones, but those seem a bit different. :I can check the Fort Frolic game files, and see what these models have listings for. If you want, tell me here, and I will. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 01:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :One way to take them out is to use Insect Swarm to unleash swarms of killer bees on them. ZanyDragon (talk) 03:24, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Who else noticed? I found that the two Plastered Statues in front of the quadtych dissapear at some point. I NEVER actually cause the Plastered Splicers to spawn, and this isn't in the trivia. Am I the only one to notice, or is it PS3 exclusive? Or is my disc/console possesed? Dark Swarmlord 22:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No, it's perfectly normal, they've just respawned under your bed. Run. On a more serious note, that doesn't happen for me (PC version). Perhaps it's a bug. --Willbachbakal 23:55, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I'd stick it in the trivia, but what you said doesn't exactly comfirm it as a glitch or canon. Need more info. Dark Swarmlord 21:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I am coming up to the Farmer's market, so I'll have more info on circumstance within the week Dark Swarmlord 19:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Update: killed Hector in Eve's Garden. Took a photo of his arse (for comedy porposes) and returned. Plastered statues disapeared at this point. (Note I said nothing about Finnegan) - Dark Swarmlord 20:46, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Setting up Traps... I was replaying Fort Frolic because I was bored, and thougth it would be funny to set up traps (Mines and Trap Bolts) on the plastered splicers that I hadden't "activated" yet. After traping, I went along, went to the Power to the People. I closed out of the menu and I waited for the satisfying "KA-BLAM" as several Splicers explode simultaniously. Well, I turn around and a plastered splicer is behind me! After screaming and administering a pump of lead to the face, I leave the flooded room, and look into the hallway, where my Mines and Trap Bolts were floating where Splicers were once standing...Point: They're Ninjas that can escape'' ANYTHING''.... Little sister7364 21:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Little_sister7364 Agreed. I used the PTTP for a nano-second, turned around, and ﻿cursed while simustanously blasting the thing in the face. And I mean literally. Didn't even upgrade my weapon I was that scared.Dark Swarmlord 20:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Weeping Angels I've seen people compare them to Weeping Angels from Doctor Who. Any space for that in the article? AmbieSushi 19:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) No, you shouldn't post possible sources for the plastered splicers unless one of the creators flat out says the weeping angels serve as the inspiration for them, otherwise it's just speculation. Unownshipper (talk) 06:43, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Sander Cohens "Plasterpieces" ... ::"Cohen's Still Lifes." Pauolo (talk) 17:56, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Cohen really wasnt 'ahead of his time' (hmm, didnt find just a head covered in plaster). Most new 'art' had already started to be more about audacity and outrageousness than form and spirit. "Cohens Life Stilled" (the one pictured its dressed as him...) I dont recall the black things over the eyes (might've had something to do with me watching for lurking splicers...) - will have to go back and look at it .